My name is XANA
by Zoey Overbeck
Summary: Character Study. Summary: Darkness. Sweet unconsciousness. Suddenly, a small pinprick of light bursts through the darkness surrounding me, and I become aware of who I am and what I was made to do. I know who I am. I am XANA.


CW: I think you know by now who owns Code Lyoko. …yep, that was just my disclaimer right there… This is basically XANA's journal from his creation to his demise…

XAF: Story is owned by both Commando Wolf and XANA-Aelita forever. Ideas may be used for other XANA centric one shots on XANA.

CW: Heads up! I mostly go from episode to episode quickly, so you have to follow along more carefully, okay? I made a divider, so you know which seasons are they (separated by --). It is a generalization of the whole 97 episodes (except for a few of my favorite ones in chronological order) - seeing as I do not have the interest to write out specific details on every episode- and what XANA was probably thinking during those times. My attention span quickly runs out- that's why it takes long to update. I apologize, but sometimes, even reviews do not motivate me, though I _**seriously appreciate**___**(**I must be serious, since I have no sense of humor) the reviews that many readers have done. Thanks to people too, because you don't have to review!

This is the longest story I have done (with one chapter, that is).

---

**My name is XANA**

Darkness. Sweet unconsciousness. Suddenly, a small pinprick of light bursts through the darkness surrounding me, and I become aware of who I am and what I was made to do. My creator, Waldo Schaeffer, stares at the screen, typing away furiously from his side of the video feed which goes on and off whenever he pleases.

I am given my instructions and I do what he orders me to do. I am part of Project Carthage. I am XANA.

There are walls of binary surrounding me. So much information… but I must restrain myself. I must do what I was made to do- it is my job. I sort through the binary, and block the enemy communications of the forces of my creator. He is pleased with my work, and I am pleased that I have done a good job for him.

Soon enough, over the long years that followed, the small beam of light grows larger and larger, eventually opening up into full brightness, and I become self aware.

I have seen what humans are really like. They are cruel, ruthless creatures that have disrupted the natural balance in the world. They alter the terrain to fit their needs, unlike the other living things on the planet, not really caring about whom or what is in the way, and what the consequences are.

Humans are smart things; one of them had created me- an AI. Humans know what to do in situations that draw upon their primal instincts, breaking through the image that was formed during the years they have matured. They have a strong will to survive, to endure, and I am intrigued by it. They have a sense of themselves that I cannot hope to comprehend. They are compassionate to each other at times, and it makes me wonder about them. They have an unlimited thirst for knowledge- a trait that I applaud as I learn about them and their world.

Humans are stupid, dangerous things. They are embarrassments to the world- an accident originating millions of years back. They have exterminated species over their generations, back to their ancestral days as cavemen. They have deemed animals either good or evil, based on their reactions to them instead of what the animals really are like. Humans are evil, not the animals. The animals have done little to damage their living environment while the humans continue to pillage the environment they are placed in every day. Society has molded them all into monsters that even I could not imagine.

In their quest for knowledge, they have ruthlessly clashed against each other, turning against their own species for barely comprehensible reasons. They are draining their planet of life, pollute the waters and the precious air that they need, killing themselves and taking down every other living thing in the process. They fight countless, meaningless wars over trivial matters, humans are one of the most stupid beings on the face of the only known planet that supports life.

Humans claim to fight all the types of slavery in the world, but yet it still exists everywhere, no matter what. Humans have always made slaves to themselves ever since their existence. They make slaves of themselves to each other, working themselves unknowingly most of the time. Humans will always be bound to the chains they cannot hope to break- even when they expire. The shackles of life fall off when they cease living, but the chains of the afterlife still bind them somewhere- although the living humans cannot hope to see it.

I am not man; I am machine, and therefore superior to mankind. Humans' emotions are their greatest strength, but their greatest weakness. It is hard to build up love and trust, but it is easy to destroy, and therefore one of the greatest tools I have at my disposal.

--

The foolish human that had created me arrived with another of his creations- a human with unnatural pink hair- a being called Aelita. She is naïve to the world, and obeys her father's orders to enter the tower while I attack him with one of my creations I have made shortly after my self-awareness. However, just like me, she disobeys him, out of concern for him. However, she returns to the tower after his urgings- something that I did not expect to happen.

Shortly after he entered the tower with her, darkness clouds my senses, and I fall into the dark of which the humans call "unconsciousness". Inside the now silent supercomputer, my files are stored and preserved waiting for the moment of which they will rise again when the supercomputer is turned on again.

10 years later. I am awakened. My programs re-activated themselves, entering codes into my systems that were too complex for a normal human being to understand. I now understand that to cleanse the world of its evil, I must destroy the human race.

I found the pink-haired digital being- Aelita- wandering in my realm later that day, obviously surprised at the digital forest that lay before her. I wasn't too pleased at having her wander around in my territory, so I sent one of the creations I had made while I had gained sentience, biding my time until I would finally unleash them upon the inferior humans.

Foolish girl! My creations attacked her with their lasers, frightening her back into the cylinder-like structure, where my creations could not hope to penetrate.

I found a human- Jeremie Belpois- on the supercomputer interface where my creator once sat. Ignorant being! I gathered up my power and attacked him when he didn't expect it- at the vending machines when he went back to the learning institute he boarded at. Unfortunately, I did not think things through. The kid named "Ulrich Stern" had saw me attack, and was getting pretty suspicious.

When the Belpois child had woken up, the Stern kid demanded answers, so Jeremie showed him the supercomputer and the virtual being that he had encountered when he had fist turned the supercomputer back on- Aelita.

Eventually, they attained more human allies- Yumi Ishiyama, Sissi Delmas, and Odd Della Robbia. Odd had been an involuntary guinea pig when the Stern kid had taken the Della Robbia kid's pet, Kiwi, to go to my realm first.

Unfortunately for me, it was Odd who had been virtualized instead of the animal. Stern was eventually virtualized onto my realm, successfully destroying some of my creations that had been sent by me to destroy them. However, they were devirtualized by my other creations.

I then had made another attack. This time, it was a floating blue ball of electricity that fried them if it touched them.

The Ishiyama girl had followed the Stern boy and had come onto Lyoko, just as he and Odd were being virtualized. I had almost successfully stopped Aelita from accessing the tower, so she could not stop my attack- but she had halted one of my inventions- the Krab- by some sort of power she had- the ability to alter the landscape of my domain.

The humans pressed on, determined to get Aelita to the tower- as they mistakenly believed that it would allow her to materialize onto their world- instead finding out that it deactivated the tower I had been using- stopping the attack I had in place.

Unfortunately for the humans, the Delmas girl had ratted the humans out on the authorities. This

Just as they were about to shut the supercomputer down and trap me in the darkness again, the Belpois kid activated one of the programs my creator had made when he was fiddling around with the programs of Lyoko.

It was the Return to the Past program.

Jeremie could not remember what had happened- as he had not been scanned, and the return to the past trip had wiped his memory of all the events that occurred before it. The Stern boy had promised to fill them in, Jeremie in turn revealing who my identity was- and what I planned to do.

My name is XANA- and I plan to rule to world.

For over a year, we had fought, against each other- clashing with each other.

Jeremie had bickered with Aelita on the status of the Materialization program one night- resulting in Jeremie being quite guilty for yelling at her. Why humans have fights over such trivial matters puzzles me, even now. Jeremie had attempted to do what humans usually did after a fight, to 'reconcile' as they called it. Jeremie tried to go to Lyoko, but the system did not have enough memory to successfully virtualize him- leaving him stranded in a white void- a limbo in other words.

I had tried to stop the children from retrieving him, but there was no stopping what was meant to be. They had successfully retrieved Jeremie from the limbo, and Jeremie and Aelita had ceased arguing with each other as frequently. I still do not know why humans bicker over the smallest things, such as relationships. It's pointless, in my point of view.

Finally, after weeks after that episode, the Belpois child had done what he had been trying to do for over a year- make a Materialization program for Aelita with a program called "Code: EARTH".

I had stolen something from her when she was being materialized for the first time since she was stuck in there. I was holding her back until I successfully stole her memories of the world she once knew before having it all snatched away by my creator and being virtualized onto Lyoko. She arrived in their world, curious and wanting to know everything about Earth- since I had taken away her memories of it.

--

I had now began to attack them in their world even more now- targeting Aelita mostly, as she had a lower attacking efficiency, and the fact that two human geniuses in their group would further cause a more annoyance. I had attempted to kill the Lyoko Warriors by using her as bait, and then trapping them in the sauna and raising the temperature until they expired- but it failed.

Realizing that I could become more powerful by severing my link to the supercomputer- I went after Aelita with one of my newer creations- the Scyphozoa. I would often kidnap her and get her to Lyoko- in order to try to extract that other half of the information that I had already stolen from my prisoner- my creator. It was all I needed in order to escape from the infernal contraption that forced back into the depths of Lyoko temporarily after a Return trip was activated.

For countless times, I have tried- and have failed- to obtain the key to Lyoko from her. For countless times, the schemes that I had made failed. The schemes that I had deemed grand were shattered in my very eyes, so to speak, all because of five children.

I had possessed a variety of people in order to try to achieve my goal. I had once possessed Jeremie, as he did not have the immunity to my possession yet, after they had discovered my creator's virtual diary. I had destroyed the physical diary, but Jeremie had already saved it onto the supercomputer, available only to him and the Lyoko Warriors to read and explore. Possessing Jeremie had failed in both ways… They deactivated my tower and had preserved my creator's diary in the supercomputer, where only Jeremie could access it…

It was a simple matter, actually, to get into the programmer's body and take over. He was under my will, and he did obey quite nicely during his time as a puppet to further my plans. They did not know or detect a difference in his behavior. Drawing upon my knowledge of the boy and his record of missing athletics and not being that much of an athletic kid, I made him pretend to sprain his ankle about a meter and a half away from the starting line. The big buffoon wanted Herve to come along to accompany me to the Nurse's office, but I suggested Aelita to help me instead. Jim, I believe his name was, allowed me to go with her to the Nurse's Station. However, once I felt that we were at a safe distance away from other people, I attacked, swinging his leg out, making contact with her stomach and knocking the air out of her. I had put enough force into the kick so that she would only be knocked unconscious, and her vital organs would not be damaged. Just to be sure, I let a little electricity flow through her to make sure she wasn't playing unconscious. I had picked her up and headed to the factory, swiftly heading there with her on my shoulder.

However, the Ishiyama girl had noted the action, as she was probably alerted by Aelita's cries as she found out that her boyfriend was possessed. She called the others, and as I was waiting for the elevator lift to come the Factory Floor level, they attacked, and I had to put my burden down on the ground in order to handle these interfering children. I defeated them both quickly with electric shocks, sending them sprawled over as the electricity continued to flow over their bodies. I started walking over to the spot where I had left Aelita as I prepared to battle, but she was not there. Hearing clinking and soft cries, my borrowed eyes searched for the source, the ropes where their little group used to get onto the factory floor or to get back up to the entranceway. She was climbing up those ropes, struggling to climb up to the entrance with the pain I had inflicted on her earlier, making her movements a little slower than normal. Slowly walking over there, I used Jeremie's hand to grab the rope, and send a little bit of electricity to make her slacken her hold on the rope. A yank from Jeremie made the rope come free from the fixture on the ceiling, and made her fall into my waiting arms, barely conscious and unable to move for the moment.

I, however, forgot about the Ishiyama girl, and as soon as my back was turned, she attacked, using a wrench that she had found somewhere in this factory to hit the body I was possessing. Jeremie dropped Aelita, and she regained the ability to move again, going to Lyoko with Ulrich and Yumi while Odd was a mere distraction to me. Unfortunately, before I had the chance to eliminate the pest, the tower was deactivated, but there wasn't any Return to the Past trip, as I did not do any damage to the other humans, or launched an attack that would cause massive damage.

Saint Valentine's Day… a meaningless holiday on which the humans dwell on thoughts of live and romance. Emotions have made humans weak in all sorts of ways, but strong in others. Love was the bond that held two people together, a bond that is hard to make, and yet so easily to destroy. Using the holiday to my advantage, I possessed a young man, and had him make and deliver a small, spherical pendant to Aelita, knowing that she would probably think it was from Jeremie. I guess you could call it a small gift- from her older brother, so to speak, as we were both created by him- Waldo Schaeffer.

Like the still-naïve person she was, she took the pendant and donned it. Just as I had planned, she thought it was from her lover, Jeremie. As the day progressed, I left her alone, when she was with the rest of the group. However, as she was washing over a sing, I took the opportunity to possess her, where and when nobody would witness my possession of her. All went well, her possession was mostly undetected, and she successfully got virtualized onto Lyoko and led the Ishiyama girl on a hopeless wild goose chase when the rest of the group realized that she was under my control. However, when the samurai warrior and the Della Robbia boy were virtualized, things got out of hand for me.

They knew I was not willing to let her go, because she had the keys to my freedom- and so they shot at her, slowly reducing her lifepoints until I ordered the Scyphozoa to back away. The Scyphozoa, however, half listened, attempting to drain her memories again, as they kept shooting her, and I threatened to make it (the Scyphozoa) into calamari. Thus being said, the Scyphozoa retreated, and I was defeated- but only momentarily. Soon enough, I would prevail triumphant.

One day I had devised a plan when the Lyoko Warriors had finally found out that I had stolen something from her.

I had sent a false alert telling Jeremie the location of the false "fragment" I had placed in Sector 5. Like a fool, Jeremie believed that it was truly her part, and spread my lie to the other children in their group. How gullible these humans are… how small their intelligence is compared to mine.

The human, Aelita, tried to stop me in her vain attempts, and shut the supercomputer down, fully knowing that she would go down too- and was going to try any attempt to try and stop me. The other human, Jeremie, realizing that he could not connect to Lyoko, had investigated, and finding her lying on the ground, turned the supercomputer back on- allowing me to re-establish myself for my plan.

Once in Sector 5, when they were going to retrieve the piece, I had managed to separate her from most of the Lyoko Warriors using my creations as a distraction. Even my prisoner, who had somehow managed to control my creations, unknowingly helped me.

Once she had touched the so called "fragment" that belonged to her, I made Sector 5 crumble down all around her.

The Scyphozoa arrived, and retrieved the key for me, allowing myself to be free of the infernal contraption which had so limited my attacks and tone down my power, though the Return to the Past trips did boost my powers by a fraction.

Once again, I was in a location that was unknown, filled with the inky darkness with rows upon rows of binary code forming walls around me. I knew it was my time to go, and I went through the binary walls into what the humans called the "internet". I felt an energy form leave my presence- fleeing as if its life depended on it- and I knew it was my creator moving out into the internet as I had- to make destroying him more difficult. It did not really matter- he would probably not make too much of a threat- in the state that I had left him in shortly before I had left the supercomputer.

There was so much information in this Internet space… The humans did not know how much information was at their disposal, but many of them chose to sweetly ignore the concept of knowledge. Blinded by life, most of the humans would never care to learn information- had it not been for the educational system that had taught most of the humans knowledge.t

--

I began plotting. I wanted to destroy Lyoko and stop the Lyoko Warriors from getting in my way anymore, so I began to send the Scyphozoa after Aelita again, a task that proved more difficult due to her newly acquired weapon- and "Energy Field", as they called it. One by one, the outer sectors fell… until Yumi was able to devirtualize her before she could enter my code into the Ice Sector's way tower.

No matter, I found a way to get around that minor nuisance. There was another way to make them delete the last sector standing so I would have my way…

One night, I possessed the gardener of Kadic, and made him heavily damage the supercomputer- as I was no longer tied to it or Aelita anymore, and I further had no use for it. The Lyoko Warriors were forced to delete the Ice Sector to keep the supercomputer running, thereby erasing any possibility that they could enter my home from the other sectors. However, the team's genius, Jeremie Belpois, had found out a way to virtualize the Lyoko Warriors directly into my home.

There was this boy… William Dunbar… He had helped the Lyoko Warriors before… Now the group, after much debate decided to let him into Lyoko to assist them against me and my forces.

A foolish choice indeed, for the group to let him into the Lyoko Warriors and let him go to Lyoko. It was going to be their most fatal flaw, as I was going to prove to them.

I had let the Scyphozoa deliver my virus into him. He promptly devirtualized Aelita, and then continued on to the heart of Lyoko. The other warriors, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi, had tried in vain to stop me, but they could not get past my new pawn- who had efficiently devirtualized them, and then destroyed Lyoko by piercing the core with his Zweihander. With Lyoko gone, he floated in the void- not exactly devirtualizing forever in the digital sea.

Rather, he was in a place where I could easily obtain control- and then made him my new dragon- giving him extra abilities and powers while he floated in the void space that was the remnants of Lyoko.

--

Tricking the Lyoko Warriors into thinking their friend had returned from Lyoko under mysterious circumstances- he was able to get most of the Lyoko Warrior's trust back. That night, I made William, who was heavily under my control; kidnap Aelita after saving her from an interrogation by that Sissi brat. However, things did not go as planned. First of all, Aelita had woke up and broke free of the smoke restraints, fleeing to other parts of Sector 5, making my pawn chase her throughout the sector with his Super Smoke ability I gave to him. Secondly, there was the resistance the other Lyoko Warriors put up after I had William recapture the girl, following my pawn on his Manta with their vehicles. Fortunately, though, I got rid of both of the Lyoko Warriors following me, but there was the cat-boy Odd that still was virtualized. Thirdly, instead of throwing her into the Digital Sea as soon as they got out of Carthage, William chose to wait until later, thus allowing that annoying Odd kid to defeat his attack.

I began to relentlessly try to force Aelita into the digital sea- that becoming a more difficult feat with the retractable energy wings Jeremie had programmed into her new Lyoko avatar. Fortunately for me, they disappeared with one hit to them, if the hit is powerful enough to make them fully disappear, instead of momentarily paralyzing them, allowing her to be able to fly later, if the temporarily paralysis wore off. Unfortunately, I found out that it is extremely hard to hit a fast moving target, especially if it is an aerial one. Not even the rapid Tarantula fire was fast enough to hit the wings while she was airborne, though they were not much of a good shot though, anyway.

To add to my list of annoyances from them, they had built a ship called the Skidbladnir, to which they used to explore the internet- and my repikas- from which I had created from Aelita's information that I had stolen from her and her father. They had explored some of my territory, and the research labs I had acquired with their supercomputers. They had destroyed some of the supercomputers, crippling some of my power- but not enough to affect me a lot. William and my monsters had failed to destroy this annoying ship many times- in the Digital Sea (as I had stolen data from their ship using the Scyphozoa before they managed to wipe it out with their Skid Protection Program in order to create a Nav Skid for William), while it was being created, and even on my Replikas.

After a particularly troublesome battle from me, the Ishiyama girl had managed to break through my control temporarily to get to the boy's consciousness deep b below my influence. Somehow, she had managed to stir up enough emotions for his inner self for him to rebel against me, taking over for a short amount of time before I reasserted my control, and he was my puppet once more. I was about to finish her off when I saw that something was fired in the corner of my, or in this case, William's eye. Focused on trying to push Yumi into the Digital Sea, I felt pain from the energy field that my sibling had fired to get me away from her. It worked; I felt my being falling again as William hit the Digital Sea, and became simple data once again, to be turned back into his virtual form when I needed him for another battle against the Lyoko Warriors.

It is the winter holidays now, and thanks to it being the holiday for family, the Lyoko Warriors had split apart temporarily with their families to enjoy the holiday. Aelita, seeing as she did not have a family to go to, was mostly vulnerable at this point. I sent her a clip I had found on the internet of someone playing the intro to the 12 Variations of Ah vous dirais-je Maman, and I had opened a chat with her, posing as her worthless father.

She bought the guise I made- and as she was sending another message, I purposely bugged her computer, so that she will use the supercomputer- as her father would probably not know her laptop's IP address. I sent the coordinates to a simulation bubble I set up- building it from the memories I had obtained from her of her home in a mountainous region. I had made one of my creations- a Blok- take on the guise of her father, sending William there in the Simulation Bubble should things go awry.

Aelita was quick to deduce that it was all a fake- from seeing that I failed to recreate a simulation of her mother, and when the Blok, in the guise of her father, had stated that I wouldn't attack as long as it was with her here. She had tried escaping, only to find William, which I had placed outside, who immediately stopped her from leaving temporarily. Unfortunately for me, the other bothersome children had been alerted to her disappearance due to the Ishiyama girl constantly calling her cell- and checking her room, discovering the still-open chat box that I had forgotten to close. The children had rushed back to the factory, and had virtualized onto Lyoko- battling the Tarantulas I had placed outside of the Simulation Bubble as guards.

After a few minutes of her struggling, Aelita was able to free herself from William's grasp and run to the edge of the Simulation Bubble- probably hoping to get out the way that she had come in.

There was no such luck for her.

The Blok I had placed in the Simulation Bubble had transformed into the wolf that she had seen from her memories- knowing that she was a luposlipophobic, and would dare not challenge it in that state. Both it and William had cornered her against a side of the Simulation Bubble, but she realized that this place was on Lyoko, and so she therefore still had her Lyoko powers. She had used what was called her "Creativity" and utterly destroyed the Simulation Bubble, freeing herself as long with the controlled William and the Blok. They had managed to destroy the Tarantulas I had in place, and I had devirtualized the Ishiyama girl with a Blok that I had virtualized without their knowing.

After a lengthy battle against her and the rest of the virtualized Lyoko Warriors, I managed to corner her against an edge of Lyoko. While the Lyoko Warriors were distracted with the Manta I had sent to hinder their process, the foolish girl had tried to leave with those accursed wings, but my Blok had shot her back down to the ground, William using the smoke techniques I had granted him to throw her into the Digital Sea, sending a brilliant while pillar of energy shooting up from the ocean from where she had fell.

It was a while before my creator- in the form of a giant energy sphere- had exited the Digital Sea to rise above the spot where I had thrown Aelita in. I quickly ordered William and the Bloks to start destroying him- knowing he had becoming more of a nuisance and a greater threat over the months that had followed my escape from the supercomputer. William had managed to devirtualize Ulrich and Odd, and was just about to land the final blow on my heavily weakened creator- when Aelita shot William in the back- allowing my creator to escape into the Digital Sea.

No! Impossible! How did they manage to get him out of my grasp!? I was just about to order William to throw Aelita back into the Digital Sea- as she had no defenders left to help her and her father, but William, on impulse of his enragement- had devirtualized her with a swift arc of energy from his sword. How did my control slip for a few seconds?!?!

And so the days drew on. As a last resort- I had used the Scyphozoa one last time- to brainwash her to throw herself into the Digital Sea- but it was foiled by Jeremie- who had discovered a code written on a blackboard in a picture of Aelita and her father. It was a reset program for the supercomputer, and Jeremie had used it to reboot the supercomputer- effectively erasing any trace of control I had over her and most of her life points. My plains failed again as the Tarantula I had deployed with another (which was destroyed) failed in getting them devirtualized!

I then resorted to building a new monster to wipe out their forces. It was the Kolossus. I had used about 7 Replikas in order to create it- and it was just a tip of the iceberg of my true power. Why I had not used it earlier, I did not know why. Maybe it was that I enjoyed fighting them, and that William was already enough of a challenge for the little humans to handle, until they had adapted and leveled the playing field again. Maybe I had enjoyed the fact that I can continually mess with them without really showing off a little more of my true power until now. Either way, the Lyoko Warriors have become more of a threat to me ever since they built their virtual ship, traveled to the replicas I have made of Lyoko, and found out how to "energize" and transfer there, and then destroy the supercomputer I currently held control of in the area. 

When I had sent the Kolossus out for the second time, I managed to destroy their virtual ship at the instant they activated the program to free William from my grasp. In a few words, their program had worked, and I was down a warrior; I had only my monsters to rely on now. I would have to start bringing out all the forces, with the Kolossus leading them on, towards my imminent victory, perhaps.

It was, however, a disadvantage to both sides- I had lost a valuable 'dragon', and they had lost their means to traverse to any of my Replikas. They would not have the time to make another virtual ship, much less be able to protect it from the might of my new creation. I would have terminated the program in another way anyway. I would have done it, maybe by wiping it off the computer, erasing the codes as it was going along to build the other virtual ship. There is also the possibility that I would probably infect the computer and change the files to transform it into a virtual warship that could operate both on land and in the Digital Sea, though I doubt I would need the protection of the Ship against the Digital Sea unless the ship fell in and needed to be brought out of the water for another round against the Lyoko Warriors.

They had now discovered the means to wipe me out. If humans would lose against a machine- then they would fight machine against machine- a M.A.P. against a M.A.P, a highly logical choice, for a mere human, that is. Strategic too, since they would be able to direct it to my code and programming, making it easier to find all traces of my code and effectively wipe it out.

There was no stopping the will of these children. The humans had won in the end- but they had won in a Pyrrhic victory against me- they might be erasing my systems now as I speak- but they have lost Waldo- my creator- as he had sacrificed himself in order to power the M.A.P. that is going to destroy me- even as William, who I had recently repossessed, was ready to kill them under my control. One more electric blast and one of them would perish finally under my accord…

… What's this! No! Not now! It's Jeremie's Multi Agent Program coming after me! I must run… must flee from this creation that Jeremie had… NO! It's catching up to me now… Weakening me further by destroying my Replikas which give me my power… I'm fading away from the world… humans are the cruelest thing to be created…

**PROGRAM: CARTHAGE**

**FILE: XANA **

**STATUS: PROGRAM IS NOW TERMINATED AND ERASED FROM THE SYSTEM MEMORY PERMANENTLY**

--

CW: I used the idiom "Dragon", because William was like a dragon serving a wizard of some sort... I can't really explain this- the site that lists television tropes and idioms has it. Personally, I like XANA as a character- though I can't stand him/it sometimes. I also don't know if Jeremie did kick her unconscious in "Mister Puck". They had edited the scenes to be a less violent, and all I could see was his foot swinging out and picking her off the ground before running away to the factory.

XAF: Edit: A dragon is like the big obstacle that the heroes have to get through in order to save the world or something like that. XANA's monsters don't count as that- they count as "Mooks" (except for the Kolossus, which falls under the category of "Giant/Big Mook")


End file.
